


Be Ace

by hanihyunsu



Series: Beyond The Moon, Never Back [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Childhood, Childhood Memories, Cliffhangers, Domestic Fluff, Explanations, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Minor Bad Touch Trio (Hetalia), Multi, Origin Story, Royalty, Sad Ending, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanihyunsu/pseuds/hanihyunsu
Summary: Now that he saw the Diamond Palace once again, he can't help but think of his childhood and the family he grew up with.From Matthew's encounter to his uncle figure Antonio to his coronation as an Esquire to the Jokers informing him of his future, he relives his life as Matthieu Bonnefoy.//Canada-centric origin story. Matthew + the Bad Touch Trio.//





	Be Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Esquireship are usually given to boys age 14, but whatever. This is fantasy, I make the rules. Please dismiss this small difference.
> 
> Matthew and Antonio had an 8-year age gap. Francis is only a year older than Antonio. 
> 
> And yes, the Bad Touch Trio had a connection in this series.

 

Being back here in this palace gave me too much memories. This used to be my home, and in the depths of my heart it still is.

 

Once again, I was left alone. It was a half-hour after our meeting, and we all had taken our time letting everything sink in. That left me standing here, overlooking the view of the country I once believed was where my heart belongs. It started reminding me of my past, and it was nostalgic to the point I relived the events so vividly.

 

One of my earliest memories was meeting _Sir Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_ in the palace library, just a few floors below if memory serves right. My mother sent me here as one of the survivors from the massacre near the Spadian border, and Paris was just closer to us than London was. And so I lived as a servant boy in Diamonds in exchange for food and shelter.

 

I was so confused at that time. I didn't know what the strange mark on my back meant or why exactly did my mother send me off to this palace instead of our home. All I knew is that I were to follow the head of the servants and I shall be fed in return. I never told anybody about the bizarre birthmark I bear, not knowing it was the mark of the Ace of Spades.

 

One day, this tall boy wearing fine yellow and orange overcoats and sparkling military badges saw me and had me carry some books to the palace library with him. I assumed he was a nobleman, but back then I haven't yet realized that he was the Ace of Diamonds himself. He was just far too nice for a feared Ace. He also seemed younger than the "ruthless assassin" the old chef told me the Ace was like, and he smiled more often too. I soon came to know that he was just 16 at that time, yet I can't really tell at first since his presence showed maturity and youthful happiness at the same time. He was one of the greatest, kindest people I'd ever meet.

 

He asked me what my name was and I replied that it was "Matthieu". He asked me what my surname was and I said I cannot remember. He settled on calling me "Frijolito" and told me stories of his friend who used to help him with his tasks and always talked so fondly of him, who he also called Frijolito. He never told me what his friend's name was but thanks to his reoccuring mumbling, I heard the name of "Lovino" and I assumed it was the one. " ** _He went back to his province at Hearts and never returned,_** " he said.

 

It was another day of helping him sort out old books at the very back of the library when I mentioned the name I heard from him. He looked so scared and asked me not to tell anyone, and in exchange he offered me a pass for anything. I had grown fond of the palace library with all the books I manage to read on my free time with him, and so I asked for access on the section of the library at the very back. " _ **Wise choice, Frijolito.**_ " I didn't pry more on who Lovino was, as he never spoke more of him again.

 

I could remember that library. The last I saw it, the back was dustier, filled with books stacked from the floor just from the lack of space in the packed bookshelves. Sir Antonio told me that the books we stack there are restricted knowledge, and so even if he granted me access, I should still think of whether of not I mention the information to others. It was all so amazing and I found myself coming back to that place almost every single day, so I knew as much as to keep most information to myself. Thanks to my habits, Sir Antonio would often wonder where I was and he already knew I would be at the back of the library.

 

It was like that for a year. I met other servants although no one really spared me any of their time. If ever I had the chance to talk to them, they always spoke of the ruthless king who commands for lazy servants to be thrown to the pigs' pen if caught slacking. My fear for the king grew worse the more I sneak to the back of the library, although the thought of books was too good to give up on. Even if Sir Antonio reassured me that the king is in no way mean and that I had a pass anyway, it still made me tense up whenever his name is mentioned in the halls. " _ **King Francis demands two servants at the throne room, quick!**_ " And so everyone's hair would stand on end.

 

It was the day before my 9th birthday when Sir Antonio promised me he would get me a gift. I sat on a stack of books as usual, the dust clearly seen moving thanks to the ray of sunshine that seeps past the window above. I have read about the stars and the gods and the myths, and it gives me the hope of being successful one day. I hoped to explore the world, perhaps the seas, but that was if the world was as magnificent as the books said they are. The only thing I had back then, were my imagination and the sun.

 

Nothing else.

 

You could say I was pretty hopeless.

 

Then past my daydreaming, I could hear heavy footsteps and immediately called out for Sir Antonio. However, what met me on the entrance was a blond man dressed in even finer silks, even brighter sparkles and even nicer boots. He looked down at me and kneeled down, asking me for my business.

 

That was the day I would remember as the moment I met one of the people I will never forget.

 

_" **I was just browsing the books, sir,** " I said, bowing my head down and not meeting his eyes, just like I was told by the old chef at the kitchen upon meeting a peer of the realm._

 

_" **Sir?** " he asked. I heard him chuckle, crouching down and picking up a book I didn't notice I dropped out of my fear. " **How did you get here?** "_

 

_I can't bring myself to lie. I told the strange man that Sir Antonio granted me access in exchange for helping him move and sort the books. He raised a brow at this as he recognized the name I mentioned but never asked much more, to my relief._

 

The man left and not too soon after, Sir Antonio went to the library and gave me my first sword. He said it was lightweight and perfect for training and defense, and revealed to me that it was the sword which he learned his basic skills from. Being the ignorant child I was, I asked what skills he had spoken of. He looked at me with the blankest stare on Earth, before he bursted into the most amused laughter I could hear.

 

_" **Ace of Diamonds,** " he said, standing up and tapping the shiniest of his badges at his coat, " **At your service, niñito.** "_

 

I laughed at the memory of me accidentally smashing my head on the floor on my attempt to bow in both apology and respect to the Ace. He was the strongest fighter in all of Diamonds and I haven't realized until he explicitly told me. I didn't receive the penalty of death however, and he continued treating me as the younger brother he never had.

 

Ever since I received my first sword, Sir Antonio trained me in sword fighting at the forest clearings. It was another of his mundane daily tasks aside from delivering sacred books to the back of the library: to mark the already secure forest from possible assassins or burglars. I received a number of bruises and scars, but when I finally managed to disarm the Ace of Diamonds himself, I bursted out in happiness at my skill. Now that I'm thinking back on it, it seemed he made it easy for my 10-year-old self in sparring.

 

He also taught me of various sword tricks, such as twirling the sword and using it to deflect daggers—a skill that soon would brand my name in the history of all Spadian Aces. I once got gashed on the cheek by him throwing daggers to my face, but he only reasoned that he always forgot I was just a beginner and not a barracks soldier. I took it as a compliment. The chefs started questioning my absence from the kitchen, but assumed I'm just doing other chores instead. All I ever do in there was peel apples and potatoes anyway.

 

That year, I met two more influential people that would change my life forever. First of which I met when Sir Antonio and I are hunting for the moose season. Actually, it was just him and the other knights of the court and I just secretly followed them through the forest. The strange man I met on the library was on the front line, but he was lost by the other men when an arrow shot his horse and he was left in a vulnerable spot. The blood from the horse shocked me at first, although I spotted a hooded ranger hiding at a tree nearby and ready to shoot the next arrow between the strange man's eyes. The strange man didn't notice.

 

I attacked without hesitation, I deflected the arrow using the sword and used the strange man's fallen dagger to throw at the hooded assailant, who already fled at the discovery of his location. It was one of my best childhood memories, and I am glad I saved that man's life.

 

The man I saved was _King Francis Bonnefoy, Par la grâce de Dieu, Roi de Diamonds._

 

Sir Antonio caught the assailant, a Clubian assassin, and received another badge because of it. On my case, however, I became the King's so-called "adoptive son". I was rewarded a place in the court as an apprentice and to finalize my documents, the King himself gave me his last name and basically made me the son he never had. I was given the name " _Matthieu Bonnefoy, Prince Etranger, Esquire of Diamonds_ " at merely age 10. Well, at the time, the title Prince Etranger wasn't official.

 

That was the day that the other servants found themselves having to bow in my presence whenever I go to my old room by mistake. I went from a Spadian civilian to a Diamond servant to a Prince Etranger, just from a few years.

 

He started by giving me a bedroom in the higher floors of the palace, as well as decent clothes and a place at the knights' dining table. I was introduced to some of the younger knights and even sparred with them when they had free time and I end up winning in almost each one. Francis would watch at first, until he probably got bored one day and asked me for a match for the two of us. He was younger then, not wearing the same weariness he had on his face as of present. Back then, he was full of life and I had to say it—the king was indeed not mean. If anything, he was one of the kindest people I ever met.

 

Of course, I lost in that match. I was disarmed in just a few minutes, but I was still complimented at the fact I even made it to a few minutes. Most people that sparred with the king only lasted for a few seconds before being defeated. I was praised for my outstanding skill.

 

Another of the many things I learned from Francis were card games. For the first day, if I am not mistaken, he introduced me to the basic game of concentration, which was just matching similar cards. He had an incredible memory and even told me techniques to easily win. I played with the cards until I found one which isn't like the other cards, as it doesn't have numbers nor letters on the print. It only has an image of a jester.

 

That brings me to the other person (of sorts) I met that same year. Francis accompanied me to the library to cheer me up and read some of his favorites to me, which only fueled my curiosity of the outside world more. He was so fascinated and gave me attention, and I fully accepted him as the parent I once lost. It was also the day I started calling him "Francis."

 

One time, he even used some type of magic to bring one of the stories to life: the story of the Four Kingdoms and the gods and the jokers. What especially caught my attention was the symbol that this certain Kingdom of Spades had, which shape was similar to the pattern of a birthmark I had on my back. I didn't speak, and I am glad I didn't.

 

Francis sent me to bed, setting a music box at the nightstand. Playing that melody immediately puts me into sleep, although sleep haven't visited me that night at all. Instead, it was a strange white-haired man who came through the window. He looked eerily similar to the legends of the Jokers I read about at the library.

 

And I was not dreaming that night, I am sure.

 

The Joker approached me, and unlike the stories, I could see him directly. He had white hair and striking red eyes, and he was youthful-looking despite being centuries old at that point. He is the Black Joker, the one who can see the past, and he had came to visit me.

 

It was a bad omen but of course I was distracted by the thought of a stranger barging into my room without warning. I could have reached my sword to defend myself against one of the most powerful beings in the world, but he got to it first, smiling at his recognition of the blade.

 

_" **Matthieu Bonnefoy, I hear?** " he asked, his voice booming in the four walls of my room. " **Ah yes, the Prince Etranger. It was nice to finally meet you, brave young man.** "_

 

_" **Prince Etranger...? W-what?** "_

 

He told me of my fate, "as the Wild Card of Mankind", and told me that my choices could shape the future into two drastically different ways. He gave me his blessing and guidance yet at the same time warned me for decisions I couldn't half-ass anymore.

 

And yes, he did say "half-ass" to 11-year-old me, leaving me to mention it in front of Francis and Sir Antonio resulting in one embarassing day.

 

At first, I brushed it off as a stupidly specific dream, but all the books and stories all concluded that what I apparently dreamt that night was real. The Joker really visited me out of people it could have made its appearance to. There wasn't any prophecy of some sort that could predict who the Joker would come to next, but I had a feeling that what the Joker had done is already worthy of a prophecy.

 

For two whole years, I spent my days as part of the Royal Family. Vash Zwingli was brought to court and became the Jack of Diamonds and the next year, his little sister followed as the long-lost Queen. It seemed Francis had made two more additions to his growing apprentices, and so Vash, Lili and I treated each other as siblings. It was a memorable year of card games, horseback riding, sparring and much more stories.

 

Vash taught me his technique on how to catch the biggest fish in the pond, while Francis would often scold us when we run away from our "royal" responsibilities and go fishing instead. Meanwhile, Lili herself was already receiving lessons for her fate as the queen, and it was me who accompanied her in her waltz and piano lessons. They were the family I grew up with and they better believe me when I say they were still my family in my heart.

 

On my 14th birthday, news circulated around the world that the new kings of Spades and Hearts were crowned: King Ludwig Beilschmidt of Hearts and King Alfred Jones of Spades; hearing the latter's name and seeing his portraits made me suspicious of our resemblance to each other. With the new generation of kings started the new so-called season of the Royal Games, held in the Italian territory in Hearts near Diamonds. I was brought as part of the royal entourage, and I saw the queens and kings gamble right before my very eyes.

 

I also met other royal families thanks to the formal proceedings, and I made friends with the only other 14-year-old, the Ace of Spades, Natalia. She was practically emotionless, but we shared an oddly passionate conversation about vultures and crocodiles over carbonara. She still writes to me to this day, despite her rational hatred for my cousin.

 

Anyways, I watched Francis won many rounds, being a common visitor in many casinos in Diamonds and mastering every card game there has to exist. However, much to the shock of everyone, he lost one round to the Spadian Queen, Arthur Kirkland. It got heated to the point that Francis had Sir Antonio point a sword to the queen, and the queen had no ace to defend himself. Thanks to Hearts' intervention by sending theirs to break off the fight, no blood was spilled.

 

Furthermore, I learned from Vash that the Heartian Ace's name was Lovino Vargas. He might as well the reason why Sir Antonio found his perfect counter. I knew Lovino was the same _Frijolito_ that Sir Antonio spoke of in the past.

 

God, we were all so young back then. I was just 14, for god's sake. Two of the kings were just aged 17, while Ivan was 19 and Francis was just aged 23.  Even Old Man Yao is only, like, 25 back then or something. Same youthfulness could be said with the queens, jacks, and the three aces. Speaking of which, I even remember asking Vash about why Spades had no ace, and it was comical to be honest. At that point, I started connecting most of the dots, but I still needed confirmation.

 

And confirmation, I received.

 

After the Royal Games, Francis went home drunk on wine (which is a rare occurence, since he was practically immune) announcing formal alliance with Spades (which is even more questionable), and we sent him to bed early. Vash, Lili and Sir Antonio all slept early as well, but I can't find it in me to do the same. It was a familiar feeling of wakefulness, something I already experienced before.

 

My assumption was right, as the Joker appeared on the corner of my room once again, emerging from the darkness. Although, that time, he wasn't alone. He carried a small toddler seated on his shoulders, with blond hair in contrast to his snow locks. I asked him for the purpose of his visit, as I would love to rest that night, and he made his visit quick. God, now that I am recalling it, it seemed I had a unique life. _Being visited by a Joker twice?_ No one would believe me.

 

I could remember that night vividly. Sometimes, I still dream of it.

 

_" **Despite my attempts trying to make you realize you don't belong in this kingdom, it seemed I had to tell you face to face, hm?** " he said, smirking as the child making a sound of agreement, " **You are the long lost Ace of Spades, Matthieu. Your kingdom needs you. Now, is it clear?** "_

 

_I gulped, gripping the bedsheets closer around my figure as if the Joker would come and kill me any second. He actually can, but stayed at the corners.  " **What....do you want me to do?** "_

 

_" **I want you to lead the future into peace, else it's...."** he paused, rolling his eyes and dropping his sharp-toothed smirk for a split second, " **....going to be hard for the world.** "_

 

_" **Uhh,** " I paused, " **What exactly do you want to say?** " I was equally confused and uncomfortable. Being in a presence of an ethereal being makes me feel so dead. It's like I was transported ito a whole new world on its own. Reality felt so distorted._

 

_" **First, surrender yourself to the kingdom that needs you. Without an ace, Spades is highly vulnerable. All other kingdoms already found their monarchs and Spades is running behind.** " The Joker showed all the ace cards of all suits, in his deck with a pitch black design at the back—the Joker Royal Deck. The Aces of the other kingdoms all shone, although the card which had the same pattern as my birthmark seemed as if it was left in a war and practically left to decay on its own. Seeing that card tugged the depths of my soul to just reach forward and claim it, although the cards disappeared into the air as the Joker stared down at me._

 

_" **But...I live here. My family is here,"** I insisted. He grinned, as if mocking me of my identity._

 

_" **Are you sure, birdie? Maybe you are their family but they aren't yours. Your true place resides with the Spadian monarchs, protecting your cousin, the King.** "_

 

_" **What?!** " The king was my cousin?_

 

_Both of us paused as the earliest of the morning sunlight seeped past my curtains and onto the floor. The Jokers stepped back onto the darkness, almost blending into the shadows all except their bright grins and deep red eyes. Before he disappeared, he held my sword from its stand turned it to dust, leaving me to reach for it in vain. He watched me for a moment gasp at the surprise, before walking deep back from whence he came. " **What is the use of running from your future when you can shape it into any way you please?** " And then sunlight washed over the room and I was alone once again._

 

I immediately wrote to Spades, with the help of Sir Antonio who never questioned my intentions and helped me send it anonymously. Writing to the king directly would be difficult, and so I wrote to the next most important person on the list—Arthur. With another visit from the Jokers—a much more specific and detailed one—I appeared on the border with the King of Diamonds card, facing the queen as a rebel. He immediately recognized me and looked as if he was to scold me by sending a highly suspicious anonymous letter.

 

" _ **What is this, Matthieu? Is this some sort of prank set up by your father?**_ " he asked. I shook my head and remembered the Joker's words from his third and last visit.

 

" _ **I believe this card is of high value. I offer this to Spades if ever the alliance went awry.**_ " I had my morals and decisions on what the Jokers had me do. The Red Joker can see the future, and the Black Joker can see the past. With their help, I can control the present.

 

" _ **This wasn't yours to give. Have you stolen it?**_ " _Great, I caught Arthur's attention now._ He looked at me and the card, not minding the silent forest that had always given me the creeps. One more sentence and I believe he would take it.

 

" _ **No, I earned it, sir.**_ "

 

The events that followed were sour, and I felt my head and chest ache at just recalling everything. This palace definitely received a curse to fall upon my return, but perhaps it was the palace itself that was the curse. Something dark had always lurked in these lands, and I just felt it now. The story would continue by Arthur discovering my mark and helping me convert to Spadian citizenship, all without an immediate goodbye to my father.

 

That is my one regret, the only regret I had in my life. I wish I could have explained it to him, and so events shouldn't have escalated into international levels.

 

" **Matt! Mattie!** " a voice called out from a distance. I was awoken back to reality with an accompanying cold night breeze. Alfred waved across the hallway. " **You wouldn't guess what happened.** " He smiled.

 

I raised a brow, but before asking what it was, I saw a glint in his eye. That gave me an idea. " **You came up with some sort of plan.** "

 

He leaned over the balcony and breathed in the soft wind. " **Am I really that readable?** " He seemed unnaturally happy tonight, and I had to give him the moment to relish on the feeling. Our kingdom was saved, after all. Anyone would be happy if several trillion was cut from his debt.

 

" **No, not really. Please say a few more words,** " I said.

 

He hummed, turning away from the balcony and faced me. His happy smile grew into a smirk.

 

" **Diamonds is running in plain gamble. Is it alright if we had you watch this country burn down on itself?** "

 

It was but a whisper, but that sentence alone sent shivers running down my spine. " **Eh?** "

 

In a split second, he laughed and patted me. " **Learn to take a joke, will you? Cheer up, man. Tonight is celebration night, our economy is back to normal.** "

 

I only laughed it off, but the shivers still travelled up and down my spine. I have a feeling I won't sleep tonight, as there was another set of glinting eyes behind Alfred's at the balcony.

 

Shining red eyes and a smirk.

 

_Two_ pairs of shining red eyes and a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> The largest casino in Europe is in Campione d'Italia, in the boundaries of Switzerland and Italy. It was built to attract foreign diplomats and gain sensitive information from them back in WWI. Cool, right? If countries are sorted into Cardverse kingdoms, most casinos would be located in Diamonds and Spades, mostly in Macau and Monaco.


End file.
